Life Lessons
by ShinkisRule
Summary: Sari thinks that going to school and making friends will help her escape from being a robot. But once her secret is out, she learns who her real friends are.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, TransFans! This is ShinkisRule with her second story on . This was originally going to be a somewhat animated comic for YouTube, but I'm kind of lazy, so it became a story. Now in case you don't figure it out by reading this, this takes place AFTER Sari's upgrade. It's somewhere between Human Error and Endgame. Now, on with the story!**

Life Lessons

By ShinkisRule

Chapter 1

Sari Sumdac stared out the window as three girls stepped into a school bus. Sari didn't know why, but they were laughing. Sari sighed. She had a life that most people could only dream of having. It was wonderful to be a part of the Autobots' mission, and to be a member of their "family," but still, she always wondered what it was like to be… Normal. After discovering that she was more different than she thought, she wished for it even more. She wanted to be like those girls, who seemed as though they didn't have a care in the world. Sari didn't for a second want to leave the Autobots, but she did want that life she could never have.

"Dad?" Sari asked, leaving the window and turning to her father, "Can we talk?"

"Of course, Sari," said Isaac, "But not for very long; it is almost time for your lessons."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Go on."

"Dad…" Sari began, hesitant because she wasn't sure how to tell him, "I want to go to school."

"Whatever for?" asked Isaac, "You have all the education you need right here at home. Is your Tutor Bot not sufficient?"

Sari sighed. He clearly didn't get it."It's not just about education, Dad. Sure, I'd like to have some teachers who make sense to me once in a while, but that's not the main reason I want to go."

"Hmm?"

"I want some friends."

Isaac looked confused. "The Autobots are your friends, are they not?"

" Well, yeah, but…" Sari paused. This was going to take a while. "I want to spend time with other girls my age. I want to complain with them about quizzes that we didn't study for and burst out laughing with them in chemistry when something blows up. I want to score a winning goal and celebrate with a trip to the movies. I want to go shopping at the mall with them and hang out at someone's house so we can paint each other's nails and giggle about stupid things and talk about boys. I mean, the Autobots are great and all, but… it's just not the same."

Isaac shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot allow it, Sari. It simply isn't safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Sari asked, "I'm 16 years old and I can take care of myself!"

"No you aren't," said Isaac, "You're 9 years old."

Sari folded her arms in frustration. "Well, fine," she said, "If you want to get all _technical_ about it… but I'm mature enough to be 16, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but it isn't a question of maturity. The point I am trying to make is that you are different, whether you like it or not. Not everyone will accept that the same way you and I do."

" So, in other words, you don't think I can handle it?" Sari waited for an answer, then sighed when Isaac didn't respond. "Dad, I know I'm different. I've always been different and all I've ever wanted after I found that out was to be normal. You wouldn't send me to school before because you were afraid everyone would find out what I was… well, am. But maybe now that _I_ know, it'll be easier to keep it a secret."

"You make a good argument, Sari," said Isaac, "You are right, but I still worry. Keeping your secret may not be as easy as you make it out to be. But… I will think it over."

Sari squealed in excitement. "Thanks, Dad!" She said, "You won't be sorry! I promise!"

Sari ran up to her room, giggling, leaving Isaac wondering why she was so happy all of a sudden. After all, he hadn't even said yes.

**

Bumblebee desperately pushed buttons on his game controller. He was playing Ninja Gladiator with Sari, and she was mopping the floor with him.

"Ha-ha!" Sari laughed, "You are so gonna die any second now!"

"No fair!" Bumblebee whined, "I'd be winning if you didn't get the invincibility!"

"That wore off 20 minutes ago, Bumblebee. Admit it! I'm just that good!"

"Still, you took that chance to make me lose at least 50 life points!"

"70. And counting."

Bumblebee moaned. He was the best player around, Bulkhead had said so himself. There was no way he was giving up that title to Sari.

"You only have 6 life points left!" Sari said, laughing evilly, "I am totally gonna kick your skidplate!"

Bumblebee's optics bulged and he dropped his controller as his avatar dropped dead, and confetti fell over Sari's, the screen flashing "WINNER!"

"Nooooooooo!!!!!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Sari cheered, doing a victory dance, "Who's awesome? I am! Woo-hoo!"

"No fair!" Bumblebee complained, "I demand a rematch! Best 2 out of 3!"

"We just did best 2 out of 3 and I won."

"Best 3 out of 5, then!"

"Don't be such a sore loser. That was perfectly fair."

"Perfectly unfair!"

Their argument was interrupted as Professor Sumdac walked into the room.

"Hi, Dad," said Sari, "Can you tell him that I beat him and therefore am the best Ninja Gladiator in this galaxy and beyond?"

"I think it's better if I stay out of this," said Isaac, "Anyway, I wanted to have a word with you, Sari. Can you spare a moment?"

Sari nodded and walked out of the room. Bumblebee had no idea what was going on, so he simply shrugged and started a new game. Now that Sari wasn't playing, he was sure to win. He thought just playing video games would be fun, but maybe what he really enjoyed was winning.

"You dare call yourself a ninja?!" he said, "PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF–"

Bumblebee was cut off by a scream. He dropped his controller (again) and ran over to Sari as quickly as he could.

"What the slag are you doing to her in there?!?!" Bumblebee yelled. He was even more confused when he realized that Sari and Isaac were hugging. Sari looked happy, so why did she scream? What in Primus' name had just happened?

"He wasn't doing anything to me," said Sari, leaving her father's arms, "That was an excited shriek."

"You shriek when you're excited?" Bumblebee asked, "I've never heard that before."

"That's because I've never been this excited! Guess what?!"

"Ummm…."

"Dad's sending me to school!!!"

Bumblebee's face immediately fell. _So that's what happened,_ he thought to himself.

"Wow…" He said, trying to look like nothing was wrong and failing, "Really?"

"Yeah!!" Sari said, not seeming to notice, "Isn't that awesome?!?!"

"Yeah… Great…"

Bumblebee walked outside, much quieter than usual. This was just great. Sari would be gone nearly every day, leaving him at the base with nothing to do. True, he had Bulkhead to hang out with, but he couldn't really play video games or race with him, because it was in Bulkhead's kind nature to let him win, so it wouldn't be that fun. Bumblebee would be doing things by himself, meaning Optimus would probably notice and put him on monitor duty, which, in Bumblebee's opinion, was second only to The Pit itself. The Decepticons had been pretty quiet lately, so it would be even worse. Bumblebee wasn't even going to think about what it would be like left with Prowl or Ratchet. It just wouldn't be the same without Sari. Even when she got home from school, she'd probably be up to her eyeballs in homework. She'd never have time to hang out with him anymore. Bumblebee couldn't remember the last time he had felt so lonely.

"Bumblebee?" called a voice. He looked behind him to see Sari, walking up to him with a very concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Sure I am," Bumblebee replied gloomily.

"You don't look okay… You look pretty upset."

"I'm not upset. You get to spend all day miles away from here with a bunch of other humans while I sit around playing video games all by myself. Why would I be upset?"

"Oh…" said Sari, looking somewhat ashamed, "I get it… You want me to stay, huh?"

"Why can't you be home schooled like you've always been?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I'm not trying to forget you. It's just that… well, I feel so excluded from the rest of the world. I'm almost always at home or with you guys. I barely ever get to go anywhere, and I've _never_ left Detroit. I mean, when was the last time you saw me talking to someone I'm not related to or doesn't know my dad or isn't trying to kill me? Just for once, I want to feel like everybody else. No Decepticons, no bad guys… I don't want to feel like a robot. I just want to be normal. I want to interact with other people who can really relate to me. You guys are all _amazing_, Bumblebee. No one could ever replace any of you. But I think I really need this. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I guess so," said Bumblebee, "I just really like having you around… I don't want you to be gone all the time. This whole thing is lame." He knew Sari had every right to leave, but he still felt like slag.

"I know," said Sari, "I'll miss you too. But look on the bright side… You'll have more time to improve your Ninja Gladiator skills."

Bumblebee's optics widened. That was true. Maybe one day, he'd reclaim his title…

"Oh, yeah…." He said, rubbing his servos together like an evil scientist.

"But I'll still kick your skidplate."

"You wish! I'm gonna be better than you one day, and when that day comes… Buahahahahaha…"

"You'll have… bragging rights…?"

"I already have bragging rights. I'll just have more."

"I see you're feeling better," said Sari, both annoyed and amused.

"Yup," said Bumblebee, wearing his signature grin. "Wait a second! Did you just insult me in some obscure way?"

Sari simply laughed.

**Poor Bumby (YES I just called him Bumby) doesn't want Sari to leave him. No, I'm not implying any sort of romance, I'm just restating that they're bestest buddies. Hopefully he'll be able to find a way out of monitor duty. Keep reading, my friend, keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After reading this chapter, you'll know this is a comedy. It's drama too, so I guess it's a dramedy. Ha ha. You'll also notice Prowl's protectiveness over Sari (was that proper grammar?). I'm an **_**Adorable Adventures**_** fan, so I wanted them to have that relationship. I'm not saying all of that happened here, though, considering that Sari went to school there, too. Sorry, Juana. But I may end up putting in references to the candy story and such.**

Chapter 2

"I've looked up about nearby high schools and I've found one that seems very promising," said Isaac as he and Sari got on Prowl, "I've scheduled a tour of the school so we can find out whether or not this is the one you're going to."

"And if we don't like it?" asked Sari.

"I thought of that. There are a few other ones we can check, but if none of them seem to fit our standards, then we'll just have to choose from what we have."

"I doubt I'll hate every single one of them, but I guess I can deal with that if it happens."

"I don't suppose you asked how big the classrooms and hallways are?" Prowl asked as he drove off.

"What?" asked Sari, "No way are they gonna let you in there. You just stay in the parking lot like a good little motorcycle while we take the tour."

"No, Sari," said Prowl, "I prefer to know what kind of a place you are in all day."

"Why? That's Dad's job, not yours."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable with you spending all day somewhere that I have never been to and have no idea what kind of people you are with. For all I know, every single classroom will be utter chaos."

"Duh," said Sari, "It's high school."

"Sari."

"Prowl."

"I have nothing against you joining us," said Isaac, "but if they refuse to let you in, then you'll have to stay outside."

"Agreed," said Prowl.

"I don't know, Dad…" said Sari, "Think about it. Boys, especially teenage boys, go crazy when they see a motorcycle. All of Detroit goes insane when they see an Autobot. Now, imagine hundreds of teenage boys and a motorcycle that turns into an Autobot in the same building. I mean, really! This kind of thing will do nothing for my reputation as a normal person."

"I had not considered that," said Isaac.

"Really?" Sari asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. That's just sad."

"Hmmm…" said Prowl, "Perhaps I could watch from outside?"

"Oh, do whatever you want so long as you don't cause any insanity," said Sari.

"Of course," said Prowl.

There was a brief moment of silence, which made Sari grow bored.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

Prowl groaned."Don't start."

"What?" Sari asked, "I'm just trying to make conversation. Geez… So _are_ we there yet?"

"No," said Prowl.

"If you want to make conversation, Sari," said Isaac, "we should probably figure out what to do with your Tutor Bot."

"You mean I get to decide?" asked Sari, "Well, then, I say we blow him up, put him back together, then blow him up again for good measure. That'd be awesome."

"You are one sick child," said Prowl.

"Hey, if you had to deal with Tutor Bot, you'd be a sick child, too," said Sari.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Sari," said Prowl.

"That thing tried to teach me advanced algebra when I was 8 years old."

"Oh, my," said Prowl.

"How much longer?" Sari asked.

"Be patient," said Prowl, "I think you'll survive 10 more cycles."

"Ummm…" said Sari, unfamiliar with Cybertronian terminology.

"About 10 minutes," Prowl explained.

"Oh," said Sari, "So what do we do until then?"

"Why don't we just be quiet and enjoy the scenery?" Prowl asked.

"What scenery?" asked Sari, "All I see is global warming! There's a gas station… and a garbage truck… and a Burger Bot… and a school… Oh look, tree stumps… and a—wait, is that the school right there?"

**

"Sari!" said the principal as she and Isaac entered his office for an interview, "Come… have a… Wait a second."

"What?" Isaac asked.

"I thought you wanted to enroll Sari."

"This _is_ Sari."

"But she's not in third grade... I thought that she was going to the lower school."

"Well, yes… Um, this is my other daughter."

"With the same name as the younger one?"

"Um…" said Isaac, trying to think of an explanation for Sari's upgrade, "Well, this Sari is my adopted daughter from… Thailand."

"What happened to the other Sari?" the principal asked.

"She… died… in a… boating accident…" Isaac stammered, much to Sari's dismay.

"I'm so very sorry," said the principal.

"Thank you for your concern," said Isaac, "it was very tragic indeed…"

Sari could not take any more of this. "Heh-heh…" she said nervously, "One second." She dragged her father into a corner to knock some sense into him.

"I died in a boating accident?!?!" she yelled in Indian so that the principal wouldn't know what she was saying.

"I was under stress!!" Isaac responded.

"Next time, I do the talking!!"

"Alright!"

Sari and Isaac returned to their seats.

"So..." said the principal, "You speak another language?"

"Indian, yes," said Sari.

"I thought you said you were from Thailand," said the principal.

"Well," said Sari, elbowing her father as he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm not really _from_ Thailand… I'm Indian. I just got transferred to an orphanage in Thailand and he adopted me before I learned Thai."

"And why were you transferred?" The principal asked.

Sari paused. She had to think of something right away, and she knew it would sound incredibly stupid. "I…" She began, "Um, that is… they didn't feed us in India… so I… ate my roommate's puppy…"

The principal's eyes bulged. He backed his chair away from Sari. Isaac dragged Sari into the corner and they began arguing in Indian once again.

"Oh, sure!" said Isaac, "Your excuse was much better!"

"My first idea was good…" said Sari.

"He's not going to let a puppy eater into this school!!"

"I was a starving child!" said Sari, "My roommate ate it, too!!" She had no idea what she was talking about now.

"What?!" Isaac asked.

"I don't know!"

"My idea was much more believable!!"

Sari groaned, and the two returned to their seats.

"You... ate your roommate's puppy..." the principal whimpered.

"She was a starving child," Isaac defended, "Her roommate ate it, too."

"I see..." said the principal, writing something down on a notepad.

**

Sari walked out of the school, drenched in hot coffee.

"Sari," Prowl asked as soon as he saw her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" said Sari, not wanting Prowl to know what had happened.

"Well," said Isaac, twiddling his fingers, "It turned out we weren't the best at improvising, and the principal was highly disturbed by the things we said. He refused to let Sari attend, and she took it as discrimination, and, well… You can probably guess what happened before she got attacked with a coffee mug."

"You have to watch your temper, Sari," Prowl scolded, "You realize that you've probably scarred that man for life. He might even get put in an insane asylum if he tells anyone about this."

"Next time," said Sari, "We come up with a story beforehand."

"That would be helpful…" said Isaac.

"We're not going to the next school right now," ordered Sari, "We are going home right now to determine my past life. This is not happening again. ¿Comprende?"

"Comprendo," said Isaac.

**So apparently they also speak Spanish. Or at least they know the word "****comprender****" and all that conjugation slag. If you didn't catch on, Sari got mad and went robot, and then the principal freaked out and attacked her with his coffee. Poor nameless principal may very well end up in a straitjacket. They're gonna have to Snark that guy (Troop/nerd talk for erase his memory). Also, if puppies are considered food in your culture, please don't take offense to this. It's just frowned upon in my society, because we keep puppies as pets, not in our fridges. So it's frowned upon, especially when the puppy belongs to your roommate. I hope I didn't offend anyone… Hold on… Do they eat puppies in India? Gah, my brain…**


	3. Chapter 3

**As it turned out, when I organize my stories by the latest updated, this ends up at the bottom. But worry not. It is at the top now! Thank you for waiting so long. This means I can now rightfully call you "faithful reader." At long last, chapter 3 of Life Lessons! WOO-HOO!**

Chapter 3

Sari walked outside with her father from her second interview at Lincoln High School. She felt confident this time around. They had a much more convincing and less disturbing story that didn't involve any puppies. They had kept the idea that she was adopted, but this time she was from India, not Thailand. They couldn't think of a better idea about what had happened to the younger Sari, but fortunately, this principal never asked about her. Sari's life had started out pretty rough, but it got better later on. Her parents had died in a car accident eight years ago, and Sari lived in an orphanage for two years until Isaac took her in. He had been visiting a friend of his who worked at that orphanage, and after meeting Sari, the two grew extremely fond of each other. He had lost his wife and she had lost her parents, and they helped to heal each other. Isaac was fairly wealthy, meaning it wasn't hard to support Sari. He had been raising her for ten years now (she was confirmed to be fifteen, adopted at the age of five) and she had received a pretty good education from her Tutor Bot, but, just as she did in real life, Sari wanted the experience of going to school with other students.

Sari was proud of her life story. She thought that perhaps she should be a writer one day. The principal was equally pleased, and he told Sari that he would call her. He didn't say yes or no, but Sari just knew that she would be accepted. She was so excited she felt like she would explode.

"I wish Starscream would get sucked up by a black hole," said Bumblebee. He and Sari were playing the Wish Corruption game. One of them would make a wish, and the next person would grant that wish. However, the wish had to somehow go horribly wrong. It was kind of a twisted game, but it was still fun.

"Wish granted," said Sari, "But the black hole ended up being a portal to Narnia and he killed all the little bunnies! Muahahahaha!"

"That's just sick!" said Bumblebee.

"I wish you'd stop talking," said Sari.

"Wish granted," said Bumblebee, "But my magic wand broke so now I'm still talking!"

"You really stink at this game, you know that?"

"I wish someone would slice Sentinel Prime's chin off!"

"Wish granted," said Sari, "But that someone was you, so he got mad and painted you pink as revenge."

"I don't like this game anymore!" Bumblebee complained.

"Baby," said Sari, "Now I wish I had—" Sari was cut off as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and started talking to someone Bumblebee didn't know.

"Hello? … Yeah, this is Sari… So you've made your decision about letting me in? … Really? … That's great! Thank you so much! I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Sari hung up and started her victory dance.

"I take it they accepted you?" said Bumblebee.

"No, Bumblebee," said Sari, "I'm just dancing because I need the exercise."

"Oh, okay," said Bumblebee, "Now what were you gonna wish for?"

"I wish you understood sarcasm."

"Hmm," said Bumblebee, "Tough one…" What bad thing could happen if he understood sarcasm?

"You really didn't catch that, did you?" asked Sari, "I did get accepted. That was sarcasm, hence the wish. I have to explain everything to you, don't I?"

"Ohhh," said Bumblebee, feeling kind of stupid, "Wish granted, but due to my obnoxious nature, I still pretend I don't."

"You know what?" asked Sari, "Let's just go back to Ninja Gladiator…"

* * *

Sari awoke the next morning feeling eager and jittery. Her mind raced as Prowl drove her to school. She was excited about meeting new people and such, but she wondered if she would like the teachers. They were always either jerks or boring on TV, so she was preparing for the worst. But then, anything was better than that stupid Tutor Bot. Sari's trail of thought ended as Prowl came to a stop. She waved goodbye to him, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

Sari looked around at all the people talking in the cafeteria. If she understood correctly, she was supposed to stay there until the principal dismissed them to their lockers. She had ten minutes to put her backpack in her locker and get her books for her first period class, and then get to her class. Unlike most schools, she wasn't allowed to have her backpack in class. That was why there were five minutes between classes so students could get to their lockers and get their books, instead of two or three minutes.

Sari repeated this in her mind, so she wouldn't be lost. Once she was dismissed, she searched through the halls to find her locker. She had no idea what floor it was on, though, so that made things difficult. Sari wandered around for a moment, confused.

"Hey," said a voice behind her, "You're the new girl, right? You lost?"

Sari turned around to see a girl. She had black hair that went down to her upper back, and was wearing a lilac t-shirt with a blue hoodie over it. _Okay,_ Sari thought, _This is my first chance to make a new friend. I can't act like a dork._

"Yes and yes," Sari said, laughing a little at herself, "I can't find my locker."

The girl smiled. "What's your locker number?" she asked.

"3171," Sari answered.

"All the 3000 lockers are upstairs," said the girl, "You're actually next to mine. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks," said Sari.

"I'm Jasmine, by the way."

"My name's Sari," said Sari, making sure Jasmine wouldn't think she said "sorry."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Jasmine, curtsying dramatically. Sari laughed and did the same.

As it turned out, Jasmine was in two of Sari's classes on A day (they were on block schedule) and one on B day. Jasmine was the first friend Sari made at Lincoln High. She was Sari's guide for the rest of the day, and Sari was no longer afraid that she'd be sitting by herself at lunch. It was kind of strange; on TV everyone would always pick on the new kid. It wasn't like that here. Everyone (minus the popular kids, Lailah Itani and her boyfriend, David Willis) had been pretty nice to her. Her teachers, surprisingly, were also pretty cool. So far she had been through English with Mrs. Schultz and Chemistry with Mr. Hall. Even though this was the first school Sari had been to, she thought it was just about the best school ever.

"There's our table," said Jasmine as she and Sari walked through the cafeteria.

"It's kind of crowded," said Sari, "But it looks like we'll be able to squeeze in."

They sat down, and a girl with short blonde and brown streaked hair gasped upon seeing Sari.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "It's a person I don't know!"

"I'm Sari," said Sari, "And I'm not apologizing; my name is Sari. So don't ask."

"I'm gonna call you Robo-teen!" said the girl, grinning.

Sari froze. Was it really that obvious? Had this girl actually figured it out already?

"Why do you say that?" Sari asked, making an effort not to sound horrified.

"The orb thingy on your neck somehow reminds me of a cartoon I used to watch," said the girl. Sari's heart stopped pounding. Her secret was still safe.

"She makes up nicknames for everyone," said another girl with brunette braids and a white sweater, "I'm Marshmallow. But my real name is Lisa. The crazy idiot over there is Alice."

"That was mean!" said Alice.

"It's okay," said Lisa, "We all love you anyway."

"I'm smart!" said Alice.

"But are you sane?" Lisa asked.

"No!" said Alice with pride, "I only have one life! Why waste it being sane?"

* * *

"Jasmine, hurry up!" Sari called.

"My book is stuck in my locker!" Jasmine griped.

"We have thirty seconds left!" Sari said, "You're gonna be late! Forget the book!"

"The classroom's right there!" said Jasmine, still tugging at her book, "I can get this in thirty seconds!"

"Mr. Lyndevau's gonna give you detention if you're not in your seat by the bell!"

"He's also gonna give me detention if I don't come prepared to class with all my stuff, so does it really matter?"

"We have twenty seconds left!"

"Then HELP ME WITH THIS!" Jasmine begged.

Sari grabbed Jasmine's history book and started pulling. Since she was fairly stronger than most people, it didn't take long to yank the book out. The force Sari used was so strong that it caused the both of them to fall.

"You see?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," Sari said, "Ten seconds! RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Sari and Jasmine scrambled into the classroom and leapt into their seats just as the bell finished ringing.

"We're on time, Mr. Lyndevau!" Jasmine pointed out, panting.

"Will this be a fun class today?" Sari asked.

"Every class is a fun class," Mr. Lyndevau said smugly.

"Will it be more fun than usual?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Mr. Lyndevau, "'Cause we're gonna watch a fun video!"

"And would this be your definition of fun or mine?" asked Alice.

Mr. Lyndevau simply laughed as a documentary about the Spartans came onto the projector screen. The entire class groaned as they heard the narrator begin to speak.

"Why are you laughing now?" asked Sari.

"Because it's funny," replied Mr. Lyndevau.

"Where is your heart, Mr. Lyndevau?" asked Tory, "Where is your _heart_?"

Mr. Lyndevau didn't answer. He just laughed more.

"Mr. Lyndevau," Sari mumbled, "You are evil."

It was true. Ever since Sari's first class with Mr. Lyndevau three weeks ago, she knew that he was the ultimate source of evil at Lincoln High, perhaps on the whole planet, maybe even in the universe. Sari heard from a girl in his AP class named Mary that when she was sick for a few days, he had assigned that class a project. Mary heard about it when she got back, but had no idea when it was due. She decided to email Mr. Lyndevau and ask him. He sent her back a reply saying it was in a few days. Mary then asked if it was a few class days or a few _days_ days, and for the actual due date. Mr. Lyndevau's response was as follows: "=D".

He was EVIL.

Sari wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Mr. Lyndevau was actually Starscream in disguise. Only he didn't sound like a demented Spongebob like Starscream did.

_When will the bell ring? _Sari wondered, _class just started, but all the same, WHEN WILL IT RING?_

Sari looked next to her to see Alice reading a piece of paper. The words were all typed out, and on the top it read in big bold letters: "50 fun things to do during a boring lecture." She couldn't make out the smaller words, but what Alice did gave her an idea what one of them was. Alice pulled out a small tape player. She kept it out of Mr. Lyndevau's sight, but made sure Sari could see it. She pressed play and, very loudly, it played a recording of the bell.

Startled, Mr. Lyndevau jumped up from his seat and looked around, while Sari and Alice giggled behind their hands.

"What was that?" Mr. Lyndevau asked.

"Class is over," Alice said, "We get to go home now!"

Mr. Lyndevau gave Alice a look. He didn't suspect that she was responsible for the bell ringing, because she would always say things like that.

"It was probably a malfunction, Alice," said Mr. Lyndevau, "We still have at least fifty minutes of class left."

Alice grinned and the Spartan documentary continued.

After about five minutes, she played it again. She and Sari continued to laugh as Mr. Lyndevau gave the same reaction as before.

"See?" Alice asked, "School ended early today!"

"If school ended early," Mr. Lyndevau stated, "I would know."

As soon as the teacher had turned his back, Alice played the bell a third time. The girls made no effort to stifle their laughter this time when they saw Mr. Lyndevau's expression.

"Where is that coming from?" he asked to nobody in particular, "I need to call the office and see what's wrong with the bell…"

Sari and Alice exchanged worried glances, and Alice quickly fast-forwarded the tape, knowing she was going to get caught anyway. When she let go of the button, a recording of a very loud thunderstorm boomed from the tape player. Alice then stood up.

"You've angered the gods, Mr. Lyndevau!" she yelled, pointing to the sky, or, the ceiling rather. She stormed for the door, pretending to be furious. Sari got up and went along with her, followed by first Jasmine, then Tory.

"Alice," Mr. Lyndevau said, shaking his head, "Of course. Is this a custom in Wonderland?" He laughed.

"It's really not that funny," said Alice.

"You should just give up trying to tell jokes," Sari added.

"I've angered the gods, have I now?" Mr Lyndevau asked, ignoring their comments, "Well, for the sake of this class they'll have to stay angry. And I don't think they'll mind you staying if it means you don't get detention." He put his hand on top of the stack of detention slips on his desk. The four girls immediately zipped back to their seats.

"Okay," said Tory, "We're ready to learn!"

"No we're not," Alice mumbled, glancing over her list. She pulled a Ziploc bag filled with popcorn from her purse and proceeded to throw pieces of popcorn at Mr. Lyndevau as he was explaining a bit from the video. His mouth dropped open in shock and confusion, and he just stood there.

After a few moments of silence, Alice pointed out, "These trained animal shows just aren't what they used to be."

Thankfully Mr. Lyndevau burst out laughing instead of bursting out with detentions. Sari gave Alice a high-five. She took the list from Alice and looked over it, ready to have some fun. She decided to do number twelve.

Sari ripped out a piece of paper from her binder and began writing.

_My dearest Brad,_

_I have been watching you for a long time now. My feelings for you are too strong to be hidden any longer. I do not wish to waste another second of what the two of us could be spending __together.__ I can't reveal my identity to you right now, while my friends are watching, but I can meet you later. Today, right after school, outside, behind the building. I hope that I will finally find the strength to speak with you about __us__. So, Brad, can you do that for me? Can you wait for me?_

_I love you._

_-Secret Admirer XOXO_

Sari giggled and folded up the paper into an airplane. She waited until Mr. Lyndevau wasn't looking, made a "Shhh" gesture to the class so they wouldn't ruin her joke, and then tossed the airplane at the back of his head.

"Okay, Alice," Mr. Lyndevau scolded as he turned around, "That's enough popc—Huh?" He picked up the airplane, which was covered in hearts, unfolded it and began reading. His eyes bulged as he realized what one of his students had just said to him.

"Who wrote this?" he screamed, seeing right through the prank, "Who wrote this LIE?"

No one could have foreseen that Tory would further enhance the prank by fleeing the classroom in tears.

"Ohhh…" Mr. Lyndevau fell for it. He quickly phoned the office. "Hello? Yeeeaaah, I think I just broke a student's heart…Can I get a sub in here while I go make sure she doesn't throw herself out the third story window?"

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee!" Sari said, walking into the base after school.

Bumblebee said nothing; he simply sat there, staring at the TV with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Bumblebee," Sari repeated. Still no answer. "I'm back from school…"

He again was silent, and his servos twitched slightly.

"Don't you wanna know how my day was?" Sari asked

This time his left optic twitched.

"Why, yes, Sari, how was your day?" Sari asked, mimicking Bumblebee's voice. "It was great," Sari answered in her own voice, "thanks for asking!"

Nothing.

"Oh, and by the way, Megatron's right behind you," Sari said, trying to get his attention.

Clearly it didn't work. Sari then transformed her hand into the equivalent of a tazer, and proceeded to taze Bumblebee.

"GAAAAAAHH!" Bumblebee screamed, "PRIMUS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"So you are alive," Sari said, transforming her hand back, "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" Bumblebee repeated, "I'll tell you what's up with me! LOOK AT THE MONITOR!"

"What?" Sari asked.

"My game froze on me!"

"Oh. It does that sometimes. Just turn it off and then back on. No big deal."

"I know that! But I was just about to finish level 15!"

"So?"

"So that means I'm gonna have to repeat the WHOLE SLAGGIN' LEVEL!"

"Refining your skills, Bumblebee," said Sari, leaving the room, "Refining your skills…"

Bumblebee frowned, trying to think of another option. There had to be some way of fixing his game without having to start over…

Getting no ideas, he threw his controller up against the wall.

"Slipping slowly into madness?" asked a voice from above.

Bumblebee screamed, and then looked up to see Prowl, hanging from the ceiling.

"How are you doing that?" Bumblebee yelled.

"Concentration," he replied, "But again, your processor seems to be gradually deteriorating. Am I right?"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"And do you know why that is?"

"I get the feeling I'm about to."

"I can't be certain of the reasons for you being more idiotic than usual, but if you wish to know my personal opinion, then very well. I believe you've had a mild case of insanity as of approximately three weeks ago. And what happened then?"

"Uh… I don't remember."

"Are you sure?"

"…Can you get down from there? My neck hurts."

Prowl gave an exasperated sigh, and leapt down from the ceiling.

"Now where were we?" Prowl asked.

"Hmm… I forget…"

"We were discussing your sanity, and you're simply proving that you're going to need psychological assistance."

"Oh, yeah," said Bumblebee.

"And it began roughly three weeks ago, which you have forgotten the events of."

"What happened three weeks ago?"

"Try to think back," Prowl suggested.

"Hmm… I got nothing."

"Sari," Prowl finally retorted, "That was when she began attending high school."

"Ohhh," Bumblebee realized, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to get you to realize that Sari's absence has caused your sanity to slip away."

"What? How do you know there's a connection?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Bumblebee. You've had to spend the majority of your time on your own, and the effects it's given on you are similar to that of solitary confinement. If nothing is done about it, then it could get much, much worse."

"So… Get Sari to start home schooling again?"

"…No. Try again."

"Uhhhhhh…"

"To put it in simple terms, Bumblebee, you miss her. Once you can accept that, then it will be left to the two of you to decide where to go from there."

"What?" Bumblebee asked, "You're not helping me be sane again? MAKE ME SANE AGAIN!"

Prowl simply gave another exasperated sigh and left, undoubtedly to go hang from his tree and think about leaves or something.

**Hehehe… Leaves… Mr. Lyndevau is an anagram of my history teacher, who once told my class that his goal on Halloween was to make little kids cry. I have not made any changes to his personality whatsoever. Seriously, the story about Mary and the AP project was true. Only the name and gender of the student were changed, to protect the innocent. Or something XD. The "50 things to do during a boring lecture" is real, too. The girl who sat next to me in Biology last year was reading it. I think she actually did one of the things… Pointing to someone and saying "He knows" when asked a question, I think… Alice is also based on someone I know. No changes were made but the name, once again. My nickname was Pinky (because most of my stuff is pink, if you couldn't figure that out). The "I'm smart… I only have one life; why waste it being sane?" bit really happened. She doesn't go to my school anymore, sadly. And yet another explanation of a character, you may recognize the name David Willis. AKA ItsWalky. He was mean to me. This is my way of getting revenge. MUAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT WALKY! Lailah Itani is an old friend's homicidal girlfriend. He played a joke on her one day and she didn't take it too well. I possibly saved his life from her simply by reminding her that boys are stupid XD. No offense, boys. What's funny is that those two are probably not even reading this }:] And I'm calling THEM evil.**

**I'm almost done setting it up… One more chapter, maybe two, until the comedy becomes drama…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is what happened to me: I may or may not have told you that my personal computer is from before the dawn of time. Well, it is. A month or so ago, my dad decided I had to get a ****new one. I didn't really think so... I mean, it had all my precious files on it (including Reawakening, Crushed By A Crush, Code: TARDIS/Family of Wrath, and all my stories/songs, some of which you haven't read) and this was the computer without internet, ****so all I ever used was Word, which worked fine. But my dad goes, NOOOOOO, it's obsolete and must be replaced! So one day he brings in a new computer in against my will. But now I can't really do anything about it – he paid for it, didn't he? So we're tryin****g to figure out how to move all my files and stuff. We didn't want to try doing it manually because we didn't have a flash drive with that much room on it, and the new computer didn't seem to like them anyway. So then my dad's all, "Hey! Let's take out the**** hard drive from this 15-year-old computer that's just about ready to explode next time something weird happens to it and see if it'll fit in this brand new one! That's a good idea, right?" And just after he takes it out he thinks to call someone to make s****ure it's safe. And now all my stuff is bye-bye. A lot of it I had in writing or up here, but the new stuff all has to be rewritten. And before you ask, no, I can't try putting the hard drive back into the old computer and getting my stuff. We did that, but**** the hard drive is now busted. And ****the new**** computer ****had**** OpenOffice instead of Word. No AutoCorrect, and I ****had**** to add all these names and stuff to the dictionary. I lost all my special fonts, too. And my videos. And I ****couldn't**** do anything that has to do with aud****io because none of the holes ****would**** accept speakers. ****It wasn't j****ust muted, even, it just plain won't let me do it. So that rules out music, half of my life. I still have my brother's computer with most of my music on it, but I lost all the silly little kid so****ngs that are oh so fun to put in crazy videos. Including the F.U.N. Song... I lost the F.U.N. Song... ****I.****LOST****. ****THE F.U.N. SONG****. Thank you, father dear, for this lovely gift. Thank you so much. ****T_T **_**WHYYYYYYYYYY?**_

**NOW I have yet another computer with Windows 7. It's so much better, I have internet and Word and moviemaker and sound. And I know I should've gotten something down since all that happened, it was before summer, but… My brain HATES me. I'm so, so sorry, guys. I really wanted a new chapter as much as you did, but my creative juices just vanished, it was horrid. There were some dark days… I mean, nothing **_**happened,**_** but… Well, nothing happened. Lol. That was the issue. I went crazy because there was so much nothing. But it's over now, I'm sane again. Well, as sane as I used to be. Hehehehehe. And I'm gonna make myself write this, because you deserve it for waiting so long.**

Chapter 4

"SARI SARI SARI!" Alice shrieked at the top of her lungs, running up to Sari at the end of school a few days later. It turned out she dropped the nicknames after knowing someone for a while. This was the first time she'd used Sari's real name.

"ALICE ALICE ALICE!" Sari shrieked in turn.

"Guess what?" Alice asked, panting as she stopped running.

"You got abducted by aliens!" Sari guessed.

"No," Alice replied, "...But wouldn't that be awesome? They could like put this chip in my brain and then I'd be all 'I come to this planet representing the-"

"You were gonna tell me something," Sari interrupted before Alice went too deeply into this.

"Oh, yeah, I was talking!" Alice exclaimed, "So you know who Danny Anderson is, right?"

"That guy you're always talking about?" Sari asked with a smirk, "How could I not? You practically worship him."

"Yeah, him! Well, I overheard him talking today-"

"You mean you were following him?"

"Well, yeah," Alice said shamelessly, "He's cute! It's not illegal or anything."

"Actually, Alice..."

"But anyway!" Alice blurted out, "You know what I heard him say?"

"Hmmm..." Sari mused. Judging by the fact that Alice seemed more excited than usual, there was only one conclusion. "He's going to ask you to the dance?" Sari guessed.

"Close," said Alice, "He's asking YOU to the dance!"

Sari's eyes bulged. What in the name of sanity...?

No. Just no.

"Well?" Alice asked, obviously expecting Sari to squeal or something, "Anything to say to that?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sari asked, not at all pleased, "Tell him no."

"WHY NOT?" Alice screamed, the way she always did when she was shocked.

"Why?" Sari asked in turn.

"Because he's DANNY ANDERSON! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! He actually thinks you're cute! This may never happen again!"

"And that's why not," Sari replied, "There's a reason he may never ask me again, Alice. Do you know anything about popularity?"

"He's really nice!" Alice defended, "You know he's not into cheerleaders and stuff? He always asks someone who he knows no one else would."

"Exactly," said Sari, "Poor unsuspecting girls who he can easily use. I'm not falling for it, end of story."

"It's just a dance!" Alice protested, "You don't have to be his girlfriend or anything! It's like courting."

"Why don't you go with him if he's so amazing?" Sari asked with a chuckle.

"He didn't ask ME!"

"He didn't ask me, either!" Sari replied.

"Robo-teeeeeeeen!" Alice whined. Ah, there was the nickname again.

"And what do you mean, 'no one else would?'"

"Did I say that?" Alice asked.

"I think you did."

"I'm sorry! I just open my mouth and words come out! You should know that by now! Antidisestablishmentarianism! See? I don't even know what that means!"

"You really think no one else would?" Sari asked again, only slightly less insulted.

"Well, not that you're not cool and appealing and cute, but you're not, you know, into dating and stuff."

"What do you mean I'm not into—When did I say I wasn't into dating? I stopped homeschooling to meet people, and that includes males!"

"Just not Danny," Alice said nonchalantly.

"What, you think I'd take any guy I can find like some kind of—"

"Language, Sari."

"He's just not my type, okay? I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Go tell him no, please."

"I don't waaannaaaaaa!" Alice moaned.

Sari decided to take a different approach. "Would you rather he was taken?"

Alice paused.

"I'm going home," Sari said, knowing that would work, "I will say no more."

"I'll tell him no," Alice called as she left.

**Blah. Dialogue. Blah. I wanted more, but I don't think I can get another scene in today. So this'll have to do. It IS relevant, for the record. I'm just still trying to get my creative juices back. Waaaaahhh. So it looks like a random filler thing right now. But it's setting up something pretty epic, I promise. And not just stereotypical teen drama, if that's what you're thinking. Really, it's setting up epicness. The drama's coming. I just need to get the lighthearted fluff out of the way first. The Transformers-ness will be here shortly. It's gonna tie in with an episode and all that. I should stop talking now, shouldn't I…? Spoilers…**


End file.
